


Micro-Stories

by daddy0



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anthology, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddy0/pseuds/daddy0
Summary: Collections of stories under 1000 words long that I mostly wrote for myself. Each chapter is a small collection of micro-stories usually with a theme. I won’t hold back in these so expect some of the more degenerate stuff.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Micro-Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This first collection is a retelling of Naruto’s Cum-Dumpsters.

1: Sarada’s Hero

(Naruto/Sakura/Sarada, Hyper, Loli, Oyakodon, Impregnation)

“I know your there.” Sakura stopped mid-blowjob to reveal she could sense the presence of her daughter watching her suck off Naruto. Sarada got a good look at he mother’s body, with her slim body and fat ass, but more importantly, she got a look at Naruto’s endowment. Naruto’s cock outside of Sakura’s mouth looked megalithic; if she had to guess, she would say it was three feet long—and his balls! Each round testicle was as big as a beach ball and hung low past his knees.

“You want some?” Sakura teased her daughter as she went back to blowing Naruto, stretching her jaw as wide as possible to get the massive head in, going further down before retracting and properly sucking him off. Sarada could only watch as her own mother dove her head up and down Naruto’s giant cock.

Sarada didn’t take long to strip, kneeling on the floor next her mother and getting to work on the rest of Naruto’s endless shaft, slobbering and sucking all along it. The feeling of a mother and her daughter’s mouths worshipping his cock was quick to make Naruto cum, cumming a massive load down Sakura’s throat that Sarada could feel travelling through his cock. Naruto’s load was just as oversized as his cock, shooting literal litres of piping hot semen down Sakura’s throat and into her stomach, bloating it immensely so she looked massively pregnant and overdue.

Minutes later, in the puddle of cum that shot out of Sakura’s ass, Naruto plowed Sarada’s (now formerly) virgin pussy, misshaping her body with how large his cock was. Brutal orgasms tore through Sarada’s body every second, sending mind-breaking and soul-crouching quakes of pleasure through her brain. Her sharingan had activated at this point, burning into her mind the image of Naruto’s cock bulging out her torso.

Naruto slammed his entire cock into Sarada, breaking into her womb and unleashing his massive load. Within seconds, Sarada’s womb had bloated greatly, obscuring her view of Naruto, though also heightening her pleasure to the point she passed out. Naruto didn’t stop, however, continuing his fucking of Sarada and greatly expanding her womb with his cum.

When Sarada woke up, she was on the floor covered in cum and with a womb utterly packed with Naruto’s virile load. She looked down and saw a pregnant-looking belly and briefly considered that she might actually be pregnant. Ridiculous, she thought, until she felt a strong feeling in her womb. Naruto’s oversized sperm raped her egg, fertilising her and giving her another orgasm.

Sarada passed out again, leaving Sakura to clean up and give Naruto one last orgasm for the day.

-

2: Hinata’s Dinner

(Naruto/Hinata feat. Himawari & Boruto, Hyper, Cock Worship, Cumming On Food, Incest(?))

After a long day of taking Sarada’s virginity, a nice home-cooked meal was just what Naruto needed to relax. Home-cooked meal, of course, referring to tantric sex with his wife.

While dinner was cooking, Hinata was slobbering all over Naruto’s huge cock and balls, lubricating his genitals for a raunchy fuck session. She made-out with his urethra, swirling her tongue inside the tip and tasting the pre-cum oozing from it. She used one hand to rub her clit while sloppily kissing Naruto’s cock like a inexperienced but passionate teenager, rubbing the inside of his cock with her pink tongue.

When Naruto was ready to cum, Hinata opened the pot she had dinner cooking in and let Naruto dump his load in there, drowning the vegetables and meat in his thick, steamy semen. When Naruto had filled the pot, Hinata took his cock back to her mouth and swallowed litres of his thick cum like it was nothing. Thankfully, Hinata’s baggy clothes hid the stomach bulge she got from swallowing so much cum.

When everyone was at the table, and Naruto ate the dinner already prepared for him, Hinata, Boruto and Himawari eagerly dug into the cum-covered food prepared in front of them. Boruto’s eyes widened in delight when tasting it.

“Wow, Mom! This tastes amazing! What’s in it?” Boruto eagerly dug into his food as he talked.

“Special ingredient.” Is all she said.

-

3: Naruto’s Walk

(Naruto/Ino, Naruto/Anko, Naruto/Tenten/Temari, Hyper, Blowjob, Rimming)

On the way to his office, Naruto liked to stop by some of his cum-dumpsters’ homes and workplaces to fuck them silly before beginning his duties as Hokage.

His first stop was Yamanaka Flowers, taking Ino into a back room so she could suck his giant cock. She slurped and lapped up at it, taking in its godly presence and amazing taste, letting her tongue linger on his head before going down once more. It didn’t take long for Naruto to cum down Ino’s throat, bloating her belly to ten times its usual size.

His next stop was the academy, where he was greeted by Anko Mitarashi, who had begun fucking Naruto every morning to lose weight. Naruto pounded her fat ass, her soft body jiggling with every thrust. He drove into Anko with force, creating wet slapping sounds as his balls crashed into her fat pussy. He came inside her eventually, making her look fatter than she already was.

His final stop was Tenten’s weapon workshop, which happened to have Temari visiting as well. The two weapon sluts were soon down on their knees pleasuring Naruto, with Tenten deepthroating him while Temari made-out with his asshole. Naruto managed to fuck his cock all the way into Tenten, fucking deep in her stomach and cumming dozens of litres while Temari tongue-fucked his asshole like a pro.

With his morning routine finished, Naruto headed to his office…

-

4: Sarada’s Womb

(Naruto/Sarada, Hyper, Breeding, Hyper Cum Inflation, Double Penetration)

Today was the day. Today, Sarada Uchiha would be inducted into the Uzumaki clan via a rough breeding courtesy of the Hokage. Sarada was bare naked in missionary position waiting for Naruto to breed her. Sakura had set up a camera to film the whole ordeal, intending to send the tape to Sasuke to punish him for leaving his family.

Naruto laid his cock on Sarada’s supine body, it reaching from her crotch to past her face. She’d taken it plenty of times before, but seeing it now and in this context made her just a little nervous. Naruto’s giant balls rubbed against Sarada’s pussy, tickling her clit.

Naruto wasted no further time in ducking Sarada, taking his three foot monster and slamming straight into the girl. Sarada came instantly and squirted all over Naruto, drenching his core in her liquids. Naruto continued fucking her like an animal, making her cum dozens of times in just a few seconds with his huge cock. Sarada saw stars and was between consciousness every time Naruto slammed inside of her.

Under a minute later, Sarada had already had three-hundred orgasms, her pussy throbbing and aching as she could squirt no more. Her entire womb was being reshaped by Naruto’s cock, it’s size greatly stretching and expanding it to fit him. With how much pre-cum Naruto had already leaked, Sarada’s fallopian tubes were flooded and her womb had started inflating a little. Mostly it was just the giant cock-bulge poking out of her.

Much to Sarada and Sakura’s surprise, Naruto created a shadow clone, one just as hard as him. Naruto and the clone picked up Sarada and the clone slowly started penetrating her asshole. Sarada hadn’t had anal sex yet, so her mind melted with the intensity of having such a huge cock in her colon. The clone managed to fully insert itself into Sarada’s rear, lodging its cock firmly in her stomach and giving her another couple hundred orgasms.

Naruto and his clone started fucking Sarada like this in unison, smashing her womb and her stomach simultaneously and making her cum more and more. Sarada finally hard passed out, dreaming of herself heavily pregnant and getting married to Naruto, with little blond children running around.

Naruto brought Sarada back to the ground, laying under her so the clone still had access to her asshole. A second clone was summoned, positing itself at Sarada’s mouth and thrusting straight into her throat and beyond. This jolted Sarada awake and she came again. The two clones’ cocks met in Sarada’s stomach and stretched it out with their size and veracity, this combined with Naruto destroying the girl’s womb.

Six hours later, and a total of over one-million orgasms for Sarada, the three Narutos came, unleashing their ridiculous loads inside the girl’s body. Sarada’s stomach and inflated one-hundred fold, making her look like a giant balloon of cum. On the inside, Naruto’s super-sperm invaded Sarada’s ovaries and began raping her eggs. Hundreds of eggs were released but only one was strong enough to handle the utter destruction it was facing.

Sarada Uchiha was now pregnant with an Uzumaki baby. But of course, they would continue fucking for the next nineteen hours, with millions of orgasms and tens of thousands of litres of cum coming Sarada’s way.

-

Feel free to leave suggestions for micro-stories.


End file.
